


Subside

by tjmystic



Category: Face (1997)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:03:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjmystic/pseuds/tjmystic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray's fears subside when he's with Connie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subside

Subside  
Rating: R

Author’s Note: Check it out! My second non-Rumbelle fanfiction! I feel very accomplished :) Anyway, if you didn’t understand the reference from the title, this is my Ray/Connie one-shot (the couple from Bobby’s movie “Face”, which is actually my favorite movie of his). Thanks to the RMC for inspiring this, btw. I know it isn’t quite what you guys had in mind (probably because you wanted an anyelle fic), but I just couldn’t rip Ray and Connie apart - they were meant for each other. I’ll be sure to update my plunkelle fic soon, though, if you wish :)

Alright, I’ll let you get on with the reading, then. Hope you enjoy!

 

Ray took a long drag on his cigarette and leaned forward on the bathroom sink. He’d done it. They’d done it. Him, Connie, and Stevie. They’d made it out. They were gonna be fine. 

He laughed bitterly and threw the butt down the drain. Who the fuck was he kidding? He was gonna fuckin’ fry and he knew it. He’d killed a man – not just any man, but Dave – in cold blood. He’d never killed anyone before. Oh sure, he was all talk, but he meant what he’d said to Connie – he’d never put a gun to someone’s head and pulled the trigger. 

At least, he hadn’t till last night. 

“Ray, are y’alright?” Connie called from the bedroom. 

His voice only shook a little when he answered back, “Fine, love. Just washin’ me face.”

“Well, don’t be long. I’m gettin’ cold here by myself.”

Ray snorted. “Why don’t ya call Stevie in, then?”

His Connie could match him one-for-one on teasing, though. “Maybe I will. Never know what you might find in here if you don’t hurry up.”

He smiled at her attempt to cheer him up, even if it didn’t do any bloody good. She was his angel, that girl. After all he’d done, all in the name capitalism and more-money-for-me, she still stuck by him and tried to make him whole. 

Soon as they got out of the country, he was gonna get her a ring and make it official. God knew he couldn’t live without her even one more day. 

Heaving with exhaustion, he turned on the hot water tap and splashed cold water onto his face. It didn’t do much in the way of making him feel clean (he didn’t think anything could do that at this point), but at least it woke him up. With a sigh, he wiped his forehead on his sleeve and edged out of the loo. 

“Alright, love, I’m –”

His mouth went dry, whatever he was about to say choking in his throat – there, in the center of their hotel bed, Connie lay spread out in nothing but a thin sheet, tracing two fingers against the outermost lips of her pussy. 

“Connie?” he asked hoarsely. 

She spread her thighs wider, knocking the sheet from one of her sweet tits, and he whimpered like a puppy.

“I believe you promised me sex,” she grinned.

His blood sunk south faster than he thought it had a right to, filling up his cock until he thought he could feel the first beads of precum staining his trousers. 

“I suppose I did,” he muttered, headed on wobbly legs to the goddess in their bed. “Wasn’t enough for ya last time, then?”

She nodded, even as she lifted her other hand to the breast she’d bared to his sight. She circled her raspberry nipple until it puckered. Ray’s mouth wasn’t dry anymore – he was practically salivating. 

There was no hesitation in him to join her on the bed, sliding in to sit behind her and scooping her up to sit in his lap. She ground down against his cock and he thanked her for it with a swipe of his bottom lip against her temple.

“Are you sure you want this now?” he asked, even as he ran his fingers up the blanket to pad the sides of her tits. He’d never asked her if she really wanted it before, never asked any woman if she really wanted it – he’d always complied, too thankful to give it any further thought. But this was different. This was Connie, and fuck if he couldn’t even admit to himself that she was his whole world now. “We can wait till mornin’, love, or until we’re outta the country, or –”

She whipped her head around and shut him up with her own mouth. He accepted her kiss greedily, closing his eyes and sucking on her upper lip like the sweetest of toffees. 

“No talking about that,” she chastised, her eyes dead serious. It hit him, sudden and sure, that she was just as terrified as he was. This was supposed to be a relief for both of them. They could worry in the morning; tonight was theirs. 

“What d’you want to talk about then?” he breathed, nibbling his way up her neck until she moaned again.

“I wanna talk about what you intend to do with me.”

He chuckled hoarsely into her ear, pressed another thankful kiss to the lobe, then scooched out from under her to plant himself between her thighs. Her fingers were still working at herself, pulling the lips apart with her index and ring finger so she could better shove her middle inside. His mouth watered, and he grabbed her hand with his mouth so he could suck the honey off. Fuck, but she tasted good.

“You wanna know what I’m gonna do with you?” he asked almost mockingly, forcing her to thrust her fingers in and out of his mouth like his cock would be doing to her body soon enough. “Do ya, Connie?”

She nodded vigorously, her eyes tipped up to the ceiling, and he didn’t hesitate to shove her hand out of the way and bury his head between her thighs.

“I’m gonna fuckin’ worship you,” he groaned, plunging his whole tongue into her damp cunt.

Connie shouted his name into the air, and he had a moment to be thankful that Stevie was passed out next door – no doubt the bloody dolt would come running if he thought there was trouble. But he pushed the thought from his head – now wasn’t the time to think about his only real friend, cause if he did, it would only lead to thinking about how close his only real friend had come to dying. 

“D’you like that?” he asked, sipping on her clit like a maraschino cherry. “This what ya had in mind, love?”

Her whole body shook, the delicious muscles in her thighs shimmering at his words, and he took that as all the confirmation he needed. But he didn’t stay on her pussy, intent on worshipping every other inch of her body, too.

She moaned in protest when he left her lips with a solid pop, and he wanked his hips into the mattress at the sound. He traced his lips and teeth down the inside of both thighs, drawing as much skin as he dared into his mouth before closing it all around her. He left welts in his wake, marking her perfectly as his, and his kissed each spot in gratitude for letting him own her. For letting her own him. 

He left scratches from his stubble on her knees, circling his chin behind them until she giggled, and licked his way down her calves, not stopping in his ministrations until he held her right foot in his hands. He massaged the heel with both hands while he sucked her toes into his mouth, refusing to let his eyes close and miss even a second of her lovely face. God, she was seizing now, one hand fisted in the pillows while the other gripped mercilessly at her tits. Her nipples peaked out between her fingers, and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could wait. 

Thankfully, she seemed to be in the same position. With all the energy she possessed, she pulled herself up on arse and plunged her hand down his pants, cradling his balls between her perfectly manicured nails, and he was gone. 

“I don’t want to be worshipped any more, Ray,” she panted. “Please, love. I want you.”

Ray’s balls felt fit to burst, but he wasn’t about to go off without getting inside her first. He slowly removed her palm from his slacks, loving how she’d gripped him tighter when he drew in on himself, and shucked the blasted things off in one motion. He left both of his shirts on – he didn’t have time to take them off. 

Slowly, he leaned over her spread out body and kissed his way over her jaw, smiling when she leaned in to give him better access. She opened her mouth wide, allowing him to delve in with his tongue, to trace the wet skin on the inside of her cheeks. He hesitated over her lips with his own, not giving in to that overwhelming desire to just make love with her mouth and be done with it. Connie wanted it slow, he could tell by every shake of her shoulders, and fuck if he wasn’t going to deliver.

He pumped into his hand just long enough to make sure he was ready before guiding it to her core, shifting his hips until the head was buried all the way inside. They both cursed at the sensation, and she dug her heels into the cheeks of his arse to goad him on. He didn’t need to be told twice. Arms braced on either side of her head, he pushed his cock into her, sputtering like mad when she squeezed in on him and he was only a few inches inside. She was gonna be too fucking tight to last, he could tell. He just wished he knew the right words to thank her. 

“Move, baby,” she hummed, threading her nails into his short hair the best she could manage. 

He didn’t want to let her down, damn near couldn’t if he was honest, so he pulled his hips back, wincing when the head wouldn’t leave her inner lips, and jerked back in. He was in too tight, her thick walls clamping down on the very base of his balls, and it felt like everything came crashing down around his head. The blood, the flying sheets of cash, Julian’s gun, Stevie’s gunshot. And Connie. Connie, who’d come back for him. Connie, who’d saved his life in ways she’d never know.

He howled and wrenched her off the bed, cradling her tight so that she was sitting flush in his lap as he pounded slowly into her.

“I love you,” he sobbed, grabbing her arse to push her lower body harder and tighter into his. “I love you, Connie, so much. I couldn’t go on without you.”

She tossed her head back, her beautiful ringlets flying everywhere as she hopped up and down on his balls. He could see the tears beading at the corner of each of her eyes, but she didn’t make an effort to wipe them away. This was all for him, all of it. He bared himself, she bared herself – they were in this together, forever. He couldn’t have stopped himself from fucking her mouth at that thought even if he tried. 

He took his time licking her lips, tasting them, making them wet enough that he wouldn’t have any problem going deeper. He pressed his thumb to the corner until her juicy tongue swept out to wet it, and he traced it down her body until it was buried between their hips. He thrust forward twice more, almost unable to make himself stop, and put her added wetness into the nub above his cock, massaging it into her until she opened her mouth wide in a silent scream. Ray didn’t waste any time invading her then, plucking the inside of her lips, her perfect teeth, the corner of her cheek into his mouth until the both moaned. They were both full-on crying now, scared and overcome and together and so close to cumming that there was no way they could hold it back, but he didn’t care. He didn’t fucking care, and it was a miracle. 

“Look up, Connie,” he begged, pulling his hand out from under her arse to drag the hair away from her eyes. “I need you to look at me. Please, just look at me.”

She couldn’t speak, that was obvious by the way her throat convulsed around the words, but he took it all the same. He lunged forward, sucking her upper lip between his teeth and lowering his forehead to hers until he could see every cloud in her eyes. 

It was too much. One more pull of her foot between the cheeks of his arse, one more shove into that brilliant heat of her pussy, and he was gone, grunting like an animal but refusing to give up a single moment of contact with her eyes. She wiped the tears from both their faces when it grew too misty for either of them to properly see, and he tore his lips away so he could kiss her palm in benediction.

He spilled the last of his semen into her folds, coating her lips and thighs with the thick stuff before he finally stopped moving. The backs of his thighs ached, as did his cock and his knees. And even as Connie kept her hands and lips busy with brushing them away, the tears kept falling from his face.

“You’re gonna get through this, Ray,” she promised, nudging him down until he was curled around her thigh. He gripped her skin and thanks – the smell of their combined pleasure was more comforting than anything else could ever be. “I love you.”

Ray wiped away his tears on her lovely thatch of curls, licking her once, twice, in gratitude. She shivered in his grip, but they were both too exhausted to do anything but tease each other now. For the first time in his life, he thought he might be okay with that. He thought he’d be okay with just tweaking each other into arousal until they fell asleep in each other’s arms. He thought he’d be okay with kissing the words “I love you” into her scalp every night and holding her close, knowing she was the best thing that had (and would) ever happened to him. 

He thought he’d be okay, period. 

And that thought was enough to lull him into sleep, clutching Connie’s thigh and breathing in the sweet smell of her sex. He was gonna be okay. They were gonna be okay…


End file.
